Un alumno promedio
by Nes.sly
Summary: Akira Sakamoto es un alumno más, no existe nada especial, es por eso que no entiende por qué los demás le llaman Sakamoto-sama o esas extrañas miradas que el presidente lanza en su dirección de vez en cuando.
1. Un alumno promedio

**Título:** Un alumno promedio

**Resumen:** Akira Sakamoto es un alumno más, no existe nada especial, es por eso que no entiende por qué los demás le llaman Sakamoto-sama o esas extrañas miradas que el presidente lanza en su dirección de vez en cuando.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Akira Sakamoto es un chico promedio. Un alumno normal al igual que sus compañeros. Va a clases, obtiene buenas clasificaciones y no es particularmente atractivo. Por lo menos, eso es lo que se repite constantemente, no importa que todos —incluidos los estudiantes de años superiores— lo llamen Sakamoto-sama, que Arisada tenga planeado convertirlo en el siguiente presidente del consejo estudiantil y que sus mejores amigos sean las actuales princesas de la escuela.<p>

Él no desea ser el siguiente presidente del consejo estudiantil, no desea ser respetado por el resto del alumnado solamente por quién es su hermano mayor. No le gustan las manipulaciones que Arisada realiza para aumentar su popularidad dentro de la escuela. Ni que sus amigos digan que el presidente no debe verlo dando instrucciones; porque si lo hace, ya no existiría milagro que pudiera salvarlo de las garras del mayor.

Estar a merced de Arisada no es una buena perspectiva, Akira apenas puede resistir estar a su lado el tiempo necesario para —Citando las mismas palabras que dijo la anteriormente princesa— aprender cómo debe manejar las cosas un presidente. Esas confiadas sonrisas, la forma en que el más alto pasa su mano por el desordenado cabello de Akira cuando está especialmente complacido con algún comentario del menor. La forma en que su penetrante mirada, de un enigmático verde grisáceo, parece seguirle en todas direcciones y lo inseguro que se siente el menor cuando se da cuenta de aquella actitud. Son un conjunto de situaciones que lo ponen extremadamente nervioso.

Akita no quiere descubrir que es lo que planea el presidente respecto a su persona. No desea saber que significan esas autosuficientes sonrisas que de vez en cuando se ven en el perfecto rostro del presidente del consejo estudiantil y el enigmático brillo en sus ojos.


	2. El próximo presidente

**Capítulo 2: ** El próximo presidente

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Akira miraba atentamente como Arisada Shuya daba instrucciones a distintos alumnos para tener lista la organización del evento deportivo que se celebraría dos días después en la escuela. En ese mismo momento las princesas se estaban probando los nuevos trajes diseñados para la ocasión, vestimenta de porrista, vestidos cortos y conjuntos con minifalda.<p>

El presidente lo había llamado para que aprendiera cómo se organiza uno de estos eventos, siendo el más grande del año tenía diversos asuntos que planificar para que todo resultara deliciosamente perfecto. Akira no lo quiere admitir, pero admira profundamente a Arisada por su capacidad de dirigir otras personas, por el respeto que inspira en los demás y como obedecen ciegamente sus instrucciones.

Cuando los asuntos principales estuvieron listos, Arisada permitió que los demás regresaran a sus casas para descansar luego del agotador día de trabajo, las princesas se habían ido hace una hora a los dormitorios, con todos los ajustes de los trajes realizados.

—¿Prestaste atención Sakamoto-sama? —pregunta el castaño —Lo necesitaras para el próximo año académico cuando seas el nuevo presidente.

—Yo... yo no tengo lo que se necesita para ser presidente —murmura entrecortado, mirando el suelo evadiendo la intensa mirada verdosa que estudia cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Tú serás el siguiente presidente, Akira —dice con una cálida voz, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del menor. —Y tú si tienes lo que se necesita para ser mi sucesor.

Akira, quien todavía se niega a levantar la mirada, sacude la cabeza lado a lado en desacuerdo a las palabras del presidente. Lentamente, el mayor sujeta su barbilla y la levanta, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Agachándose, acerca su rostro al de Sakamoto-sama hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

—-Tú tienes lo necesario para ser mi sucesor —repite.

Debido a la cercanía, Akira es capaz de contemplar hasta el más mínimo detalle de esos enigmáticos ojos verdes. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en esa mirada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando el mayor se movió rápidamente, rodeando su cuerpo con sus grandes brazos por unos cortos segundos en un ligero abrazo. Para luego liberarlo y apoyar sus manos en la delgada cintura del de pelo verde.

—Cuídate— susurra antes de liberarlo y encaminarse hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar el lugar, gira su cabeza levemente para mirar al plasmado menor, mandando una suave y sincera sonrisa en su dirección antes de irse.

* * *

><p><em>En un comienzo había pensado usar esto como un Drabble aparte que podía funcionar como continuación de Un alumno normal, pero una amiga me hizo darme cuenta que perfectamente podía ser un capítulo 2 xD... así que, lo pensé mejor y lo deje como capítulo dos.<em>

_Esta historia tiene por lo menos 4 capítulos cortos. (el tercero está casi listo)_

_Nes._


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Resumen:** Akira ha recibido una breve nota en la mañana del presidente del consejo estudiantil y nervioso, se dispone a cumplir con lo que le ha solicitado el mayor.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece… blah blah….

* * *

><p>Akira está nervioso, extremadamente nervioso. Sudor frio cubre sus manos y un ligero temblor invade todo su cuerpo, apenas es capaz de mantener la atención fija en la lección del día y mordisquea de vez en cuando su labio inferior, gesto pocas veces antes visto en él.<p>

Cada ciertos minutos Tooru lanza miradas preocupadas en su dirección, hoy su amigo está libre de los trabajos de princesa mientras Yuujirou se ocupa de unos pequeños deberes que ha escogido cumplir voluntariamente. Es la hora de almuerzo y el moreno esquiva con una maravillosa y confiada sonrisa a sus admiradores y se ubica al lado de Akira, quien había salido rápidamente del salón y caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos.

—¿Qué sucede Sakamoto-sama? —cuestiona en voz baja Tooru, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo salvo el de pelo verde.

—Nada —susurra rápidamente para luego acelerar el paso, tratando de liberarse de la presencia de su amigo. —Todo está como siempre, nada fuera de lugar, ¿Por qué debería suceder algo? —nervioso, Akira mira a sus espaldas, como si estuviera tratando de verificar que nadie le sigue.

—Has estado actuando diferente toda la mañana —Tooru pone una de sus manos en la espalda de Sakamoto y lo empuja levemente. —Vamos al techo, allí podrás estar tranquilo y seguramente Mikoto ya está allí.

Accediendo a regañadientes camina junto a él. Para su sorpresa, una vez en el techo el nerviosismo de Akira parece remitir, ya es capaz de concentrarse un poco más y se ríe alegremente de las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Pero inevitablemente todo llega a su fin, horas más tarde cuando las clases ya han terminado, el nerviosismo regresa con mayor fuerza y atormenta su corazón y mente.

Ha llegado la hora.

Hoy en la mañana Akira recibió una nota del presidente del consejo estudiantil. En ese breve mensaje le solicitaba su compañía después de clases para clasificar unos papeles concernientes a los clubes deportivos. Su presencia allí importantísima para comprender a fondo el fino arte de manejar los más imperceptibles detalles detrás de los eventos deportivos.

Una excusa.

Nada más que eso, después de sentir las manos del mayor sujetar su cintura de aquella forma cuando se despidieron la noche anterior. Después de aquella sonrisa amable y sincera que nunca antes había visto en esos aterciopelados labios. Akira no ha podido dejar de preguntarse que está planeando ahora el castaño.

Una vez frente al consejo estudiantil Akira golpea vacilante la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando recibe un apagado —pase— desde el otro lado de la puerta con la voz inconfundible de Arisada, Akira respira profundamente tratando de reunir suficiente valor para enfrentarse al mayor.

Con las manos húmedas de sudor, gira la manilla de la puerta y entra a la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Siendo incapaz de posar sus nerviosos e inseguros ojos en la segura figura sentada junto al escritorio, se intenta distraer centrando su escasa atención en los papeles que descansan en las manos del mayor (y no en su sonriente rostro).

—Buenas tardes Arisada-sama —se escucha decir, tan baja y quebradiza suena su voz que apenas es capaz de reconocerla como propia. El sentimiento de humillación y patetismo que lo invade es tan intenso que Akira siente segundo a segundo como su rostro va tomando un indigno color rojizo.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Arisada mira divertido al incómodo adolescente que aún no se atreve a dar un paso lejos de la puerta, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en sus finos labios acompaña el inusual brillo de sus ojos mientras observa el delicioso sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

—Acércate, tengo que explicarte el papeleo detrás de todo evento —Decidiendo que jugar con el otro por ahora no es una buena idea, al acercarse Akira a la mesa le señala una silla desocupada a su lado y reordena los papeles para que el de pelo verde pueda verlos con facilidad. — no tomará mucho tiempo entender cómo funciona esto, mira…

Una hora después Akira mira exhausto los papeles que se encuentran en sus manos, si bien el nerviosismo que había sentido todo el día se desvaneció fácilmente una vez ambos se concentraron en los detalles del evento. Akira siempre estuvo consiente del cuerpo a su lado. La forma en que el mayor se movía cuando quería explicar algo que encontraba especialmente interesante, o la forma en que sus ojos verdes lo miraban intensamente al contestar alguna de sus preguntas. Simplemente, Akira no entiende por qué el presidente lo afecta tanto.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Akira no nota como el mayor le observa detenidamente, aprendiendo cada pequeño detalle que puede notar desde esa distancia del rostro del menor. Relajándose, Arisada se recuesta en su silla sin despejar sus ojos de su objetivo. El otro se encuentra sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre los permisos de visita que entregarán a los estudiantes de la escuela antes del evento.

Por estar concentrado en los papeles, Akira se perdió aquel brillo calculador que pasó por los ojos del castaño segundos antes de pararse.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Arisada mirando a Akira a los ojos—. ¿Te demoras mucho en llegar a tu casa a esta hora?

—No —contestó el menor—. Vivo a tan solo unos veinte minutos de aquí, me voy caminando.

El mayor hizo un pequeño sonido como respuesta, estaba ordenando los papeles repartidos por el escritorio. En ese momento Akira se dio cuenta que el rostro del mayor, normalmente perfecto y sano, se veía ligeramente pálido y leves, aunque igual notables si se prestaba suficiente atención a los detalles, círculos negros enmarcaban sus ojos. El otro estaba agotado.

En realidad, cuando el presidente dio por terminada esa reunión, Akira no lograba entender por qué había estado tan nervioso todo el día pensando en que iba a tener que verse con el presidente a solas. Sí, es cierto que la tarde anterior el mayor había tenido un comportamiento muy inquietante, es cierto que sus brazos al rodear su cintura se sentían muy agradables. Que cada vez que Akira se daba cuenta que el otro estaba estudiándolo con la mirada un ligero temor de no ¿agradar? Lo invadía, haciendo que se sintiera no merecedor de la nueva forma en que el otro lo trataba.

Una vez en su cama, listo para dormir, Arisada esbozó una sonrisa depredadora. Faltaba poco, tan poco.

* * *

><p><em>Es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores (aunque continua siendo corto, lol), originalmente esto era dos drabbles pero encontré la manera de unirlos... no encontraba justificado que fueran dos. He pasado los ultimos meses estudiando como loca, pero ahora me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones. Espero utilizarlas bien.<em>

_saludos._

_nes_


End file.
